Knight of the Wolves (DISCONTINUED!)
by Meraki Genesis
Summary: Yup! You guessed it! Kitt and Karr are werewolves! (SET IN MAJOR AU! I DONT OWN THEM!) Rating may change as story goes on! Plz R&R! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Knight of the Wolves**

Two blacker than night wolves circled each other in the midst of a small patch of dense forest. They snarled and growled at each other, never leaving the others gaze. Bright yellow eyes glowed in the darkness, full of fury as they bore into each other like daggers as they continued to circle.

But if you could tear your gaze from all of the snapping, snarling, growling and devilish glowing yellow eyes, you would see that these wolves were _far_ from normal. They looked like something straight out of the Twilight Saga movies. For these wolves were the size of a horse. Their paws the size of dinner plates. Their 3 inch long fangs and teeth razor sharp and pearly white, glistening in the moonlight. Their fur standing on end as if an electric current flowed through it. Tails horizontal and board straight. Sharp black claws out and ready to rip open their opponent at a moment's notice. Ears flat against their huge muscular skulls…

Yes. These two wolves were something straight out of a movie….or hell maybe, as some would say.

Suddenly, the slightly bigger wolf with a white front right paw, lunged at the other black wolf. But the other wolf saw it coming and side stepped out of the way to the right with an obvious smirk plastered on his face. Safely out of the white pawed wolf's line of fire. So instead of the white pawed wolf barreling into his opponent….

He barreled into the tree that was behind his opponent….face first. The white pawed wolf let out a yelp as he crumpled to the ground against the trunk of the tree. All the while decreasing to the size of a big German Shepard. His opponent did the same, wagging his tail in a friendly manner with a chuckle as he calmly walked over to where his attacker lay. Still crumpled on the ground and now rumbling to himself.

"You ok?" His opponent asked him while giving a soft nudge to his snout. His opponent's eyes turning back to their normal eye color of bright sky blue.

All the smaller wolf got in response was a frustrated growl. This made him chuckle more.

"I'm sorry I caused you to run into that tree." The smaller wolf said gently. "I forgot I was standing in front of it. Are you ok?"

The wolf with the white paw slowly perked his head up. He painfully stood up before shaking himself. His black choker collar jingled noisily as his black bone shaped tag danced and clinked against the metal of his collar. On the black tag was the name _Karr_ engraved into it in white lettering.

"Just...remind me the next time we train, we go to an abandoned field out in the middle of nowhere and not here in owl's haven." Karr muttered dryly, his eyes turning back to their normal eye color of red, but the darkness made them glow.

His opponent just smirked wolfishly.

"We're not in owl's haven. We're just deep in the heart of the Foundation's grounds." He stated calmly.

"Whatever Little Brother." Karr said as he playfully tugged on his younger brother's collar. It was the same exact set up as his own, but the tag read _Kitt_ in white lettering instead.

"C'mon. We should get back before the others throw a hissy fit over where the hell we've been." Karr said as he began to bound through the dense brush. Kitt gave a bark before taking off and following Karr.

They barked and yipped and yapped all the way back to the wooden deck in the back of the mansion. Laughing as they raced each other and jumped over rocks, logs and bushes. By the time they got back to the deck, they were both panting heavily. Beyond the wooden deck was a huge swimming pool completed with a rock slide and a built in spa to the right of it. It also had a big outdoor kitchen completed with a bar, near the back door, tucked away in a corner. Safe from splashing and jumping.

They walked to the foot of the stairs and stood alongside each other before changing back to their human forms. Fur morphing into clothing, paws becoming hands and sharp teeth and fangs becoming normal human teeth and their collars magically becoming short silver necklaces with small black charms. When they finished changing, two normal looking men stood there that looked to be in their early 20s. Both had short jet black hair, olive skin tones and dark facial features. The only difference was their clothing and height.

Kitt had on a black t-shirt with denim jeans and black tennis shoes. He stood a height of 6 feet and had bright sky blue eyes. Karr had on a blood red t-shirt with gothic graphics on it and dark denim jeans with black tennis shoes. He stood a height of 6'2 and had red eyes that matched his shirt.

Karr stretched after he changed. His back cracking and popping in the process. Kitt winced at the sounds when his sensitive ears heard it loud and clear.

"I don't think your back is supposed to make those noises, Karr." Kitt said warily.

Karr stopped stretching and smirked at his brother's comment, chuckling slightly.

"You worry too much, Kitt. Besides, even if something was wrong, are bodied heal quickly. So there's nothing to fear."

Kitt just sighed defeated.

"Oh and by the way, you did good during training today." Karr leaned against the railing casually. "I liked that last move you did. Even if it did cause me to eat a tree trunk." He said with a small chuckle and a pearly white smile.

Kitt smirked and shook his head slowly in a thoughtful manner.

"Thanks. Again though I'm sorry for doing that. If I had remembered I was standing in front of a tree, I wouldn't have done that."

"Don't worry about it, Little Brother. It didn't hurt that bad anyway. Hey is Bonnie's car out on the drive way? I don't hear anyone inside."

"Yeah I don't either. Let me check."

Kitt walked around to the side yard and unlocked the rod iron gate. He followed the little path way all the way out to the drive way, sticking to the shadows the whole time. The others had warned the brothers that since they were werewolves, they would be prime targets for prying eyes on the outside. But everyone that worked at FLAG knew of Kitt and Karr's "dirty little secret."

Of course, they weren't _planning_ on becoming werewolves. It just happened by chance. The whole idea of even becoming human turned up 3 years ago…

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _Karr had been working successfully with FLAG for the past three years and actually seemed happy and enjoyed what he was doing. And about his new second chance at life. The brothers were in the garage one night when Karr suddenly brought up the question of becoming human. Had Kitt been human back then and drinking a glass of water, he would've spit it out in shock and surprise. Kitt though he was crazy for thinking such a thing and told him that he knocked something loose on his last turbo boost. But as Karr started to persuade his younger brother by telling him about all the things humans could do without a driver, he eventually agreed to it._

 _You can imagine the others faces when they finally mustered up enough courage to tell their human companions about what they wanted to do. They all took a double take, but they too ultimately agreed to it after much explaining of how and why and if they were truly sure they wanted to do this on the AI's parts. So the man hunt for two bodies began that very next day. It took good 6 months, but they found two suitable bodies. Orphans with no record of known family locally or in the US. A bonus for them was that the two bodies were already brothers. The AI's were happy about that._

 _Soon after the bodies were selected, operations began for the AI's. Kitt was set to go into the younger body and Karr the older. Both operations were able to start and finish at the same time. The surgery alone to put in the memory chips, was 8 hours long for both of the brothers. This on top of the felt like year-long recovery process made all of them anxious to get out. But they still supported each other nonetheless. Thankfully though, the brothers made a full recovery and where able to go home. The brothers loved their new bodies and being human. They got to do things and experience things that they never would've been able to do as AI's. It even allowed the two brothers to grow closer together. Everything seemed golden for the brothers and their futures._

 _But that all came to a screeching halt one day when the brothers suddenly got headaches so bad, they thought they were honestly going to die. The others rushed them to the doctor that performed the surgery, Dr. Allan Frank, to have them looked over. He was a deeply trusted man who had been friends with Devon since middle school. He looked over the brothers and took blood samples. He prescribed them to take stronger pain meds as the head ache was most likely just a mere side effect from the surgery. He told them all that he would call them when the results for the blood tests were back in. When the brothers got back home, they took the pain meds as prescribed. They never had another head ache attack after that._

 _That is…until 3 months later to the date of their last attack. The two brothers both woke up screaming and clutching their heads like they were about to explode. Bonnie and Michael were the first to come bursting in through the door. Bonnie at Karr's side, Michael at Kitt's who was in his arms. Devon ran down the hall and called an ambulance. The family was whisked away to the emergency room, praying the whole time that everything would be ok. At the hospital, they met with Dr. Allan yet again who was just as surprised as they. But Michael was furious with the doctor. Saying that Dr. Allan did something to them and was purposely trying to cause them harm. Dr. Allan was appalled by Michael's words and firmly told him that he_ never _do such a thing to patients that he openly called family. And especially not to such a sweet being as Kitt. Michael apologized shortly before a nurse came by and told the family that Kitt and Karr were doing much better and were currently asleep. But they would like to keep them over night just in case something else popped up. The family reluctantly agreed and bid the doctor good night and a thank you before leaving._

 _The next morning Bonnie got a call from Dr. Allan telling her that the family that they needed to swing by his office ASAP. So the family packed up and raced down to his office. When they got there, they were quickly escorted to his office by the good doctor himself. Making sure to lock the door behind him, he laid out a manila folder and pulled out Kitt and Karr's blood results. He set them down in front of the family for them to look at. He told them not to pay any attention to anything else and to just read the circled fine print at the bottom of the paper. Bonnie was the first to pick up Kitt's record. She read it once at normal distance and then suddenly pulled it closer and read it again with a squinted gaze. Shock was slowly beginning to claim her features. Her eyes went wide before she calmly set the paper back down on the desk and kept her gaze on the ground. Michael and Devon then reached for the records. Michael had Kitt's and Devon had Karr's. Michael did a double take after reading the circled fine print as did Devon. Confusion, fear and surprise all claiming their faces._

 _On the bottom of the record in fine bolded print read:_

 _ **There are no obvious causes or deficiencies located in the blood that would indicate causes for the severe headaches. However, there appears to be 50% canine blood within the patient's own blood stream. Causes for this are unknown. Secondary blood tests will be performed. Final results are to be determined.**_

 _Everyone in the room was deathly silent. That is, until Michael broke it._

" _So, what exactly does this mean?" He had questioned warily._

 _Dr. Allan just shook his head._

" _I..I don't know to be quite honest. But I can promise all of you that these records will not be seen by anybody else, but myself. We don't know what we're dealing with here. But in the meantime," He said getting up and unlocking the door. "keep an eye on them. I'm sure the nurses have already taken more blood so I'll call you again when those come in."_

 _The family left Dr. Allan's office and went back to the hospital to go see and take the brothers home. Upon their arrival they were escorted to Kitt and Karr's room and after some last minute checks from the nurses, got to go home. Everything played out well the rest of the day and into the night. Early the next morning however, about 5:30, Kitt and Karr both woke up to a severe hunger strike. It felt like they hadn't eaten in weeks. The brothers went down to the kitchen and just about ate everything…_

 _And then something_ really _strange happened. They began to feel really dizzy. Like someone had spun them around a 100 times. Kitt clung to the counter top for support and Karr sat in the chair. Suddenly the pain disappeared and left the brothers extremely wary. They were right to be wary because in that same instant they felt their bodies…changing. It wasn't painful, just extremely uncomfortable. They felt this odd sensation for about 5 seconds and then it all stopped. They felt completely normal._

 _That is until they looked at each other. They were far from normal then. They both howled a scream when they made eye contact. For they were no longer human, but wolves that were about the size of a big German Shepard. A size they soon would learn to be their smallest size. Michael, Bonnie and Devon all came stampeding into the kitchen only to find every cabinet open and two black wolves standing there, looking sheepishly up at them. The brothers huddled close together in a scared but protective manner. Michael though, had a sneaky suspicion and crouched down a few feet from the two wolves. One look at those bright sky blue eyes and a warm smile passed across Michael's face._

" _Kitt? That you Buddy?" He heard Bonnie and Devon gasp slightly._

 _The blue eyed wolf barked and stood up, wagging his tail as he came over to Michael. He scratched him behind the ears while he chuckled. Karr soon came over as well, wagging his tail and wanting attention like a typical dog. Bonnie and Devon both crouched down as well and scratched Karr behind the ears._

 _And so that's how the rest of the day was. Kitt and Karr exploring their new found forms, testing their abilities and such. They also eventually found out they could talk both mentally using a mind link and regularly. They found out that their bodies could change size ranging anywhere from the size of a horse to the smallest being what they turned into in the first place. But what really stuck out to all of them was when they changed back to their human forms. Fur magically becoming clothes, paws becoming hands and sharp teeth and fangs becoming normal human teeth. All in the blink of an eye. And so their new lives began. And they never looked back._

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

When Kitt rounded the corner, he poked his head out just enough to see if the Trans Am he once called home was parked on the driveway….

It wasn't. And neither was Devon's limo. However, he knew the Tran Am Karr was housed in was parked in the garage. So that meant that they either took Devon's limo while they were out, or Bonnie was still out and about and most likely met up with the others somewhere.

Kitt frowned. Usually _they_ were the ones that were late and paid the price by getting an hour long lecture from Bonnie.

"Anything?" Karr's sudden voice almost made Kitt yelp in surprise.

"No. Neither is Devon's limo. They shouldn't be out this long. Its late." Kitt said worriedly, still keeping his gaze locked on to the drive way as if they would magically appear if he stared hard enough.

"Don't worry Kitt. I'm sure they're fine. They probably just went out to eat or a night out on the town since they knew we were going to be out as well tonight." He said comfortingly while laying a hand down on Kitt's shoulder. "In the meantime, how about we order a pizza? I'm starving."

"I'm not exactly hungry right now Karr. But thanks for the offer."

Karr sighed. "Ok, well I'm gonna go order one. C'mon. Let's go in." Ha patted Kitt's shoulder before walking back around and heading inside.

Kitt stared for a moment longer before reluctantly following Karr back inside the mansion. Worry clouding his features the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

By the time Kitt got inside the mansion's kitchen, Karr was already glued and talking on the phone ordering his pizza. And it sounded like he was having a little trouble…

"What?...no I said, _Canadian Bacon_ and _Cheese_ ….yes both extra large….aha, aha….yeah for pick up…no that's all…ok thank you. Buh bye."

Karr hung up the phone with a tired huff. Kitt chuckled from his spot in the entry way to the kitchen, leaning against the wall, watching his brother with an amused expression.

"They got the newbies working _again_ tonight. Does it seem like whenever I go to order pizza, I get the newbies _every time_? Or is it just me?" Karr asked his brother somewhat confused and baffled by the situation.

Kitt laughed softly before walking over to the cabinet and grabbing a glass to fill with water.

"I personally take it as a sign that you eat out to much." He replied with an amused smirk.

" _Whaaat_? How could _that_ be?" Karr said sarcastically.

Kitt faced him while taking a sip of his water.

"Would you like me to list the places in order or free reign?"

"In order would be nice."

"Ok then. 2 weeks ago, you had McDonalds _all_ week long, last week you had In and Out, _3 days in a row_ , I may point out. And this is your 3rd order of pizza since Monday."

"Ah. You forgot one though. Last week I had McDonalds again that Friday."

"Exactly my point. You have a problem Karr. I'd get it fixed if I were you. Because once Bonnie finds out…well, let's just say it won't be pretty." Kitt walked away to the couch and sat down.

"Whatever. So you gonna come with me to go grab those pizzas?" Karr asked him, tapping his finger on the counter top.

"Sure. Someone's gotta keep you in line." Kitt said as he got up from the couch.

"Oh, uh, that reminds me. This place I'm getting pizza from gives out special deals with people that bring their pets. So…you know, would you mind if you kinda…changed and acted like my dog?" Karr asked him sweetly.

Kitt narrowed his blue eyes at him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this. But I have to. Why?" He asked, though numerous explanations were already forming inside his head.

"This pizza joint sponsors fundraisers for some of the local shelters. You bring your dog, you get a free medium pizza of your choice with a drink also your choice." Karr replied confidently.

"I should've known with you." Kitt mumbled to himself while pinching the bridge of his nose. "So let me get this straight. You want me to change, play as your 'dog' and lie to these people just so you can get your junk food?" He questioned Karr firmly.

Karr looked a little nervous.

"….yeah…hehehe.." he squeaked nervously.

"Good lord you're such a junk food junkie. You remind me of Michael." He muttered before clasping his hands together and giving Karr a relaxed look. "What's in it for me if I were to help you?"

Karr's head snapped up in shock. Did Kitt, _the_ Kitt who's always good and noble and docile with everything, just say he would help him? Jeez. He was rubbing off on him too much.

"You're…you're going to help me?" Karr asked still shocked.

"No." He replied firmly. "I'm asking you what's in it for me _if_ I _were_ to help you."

It only took a second for Karr's response. Little did he know it would be the biggest mistake of his life.

"Anything you want."

A devilish smirk plastered itself on Kitt's mouth. _Bingo_.

"Ok. Deal."

Karr rushed over so fast, Kitt didn't even see it coming, and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"You're welcome…. _servant_."

Karr pulled back and looked at Kitt with fear in his eyes.

"Wha-what?"

Kitt only smiled devilishly.

"You said that if I helped you, I could have anything I wanted. Therefore, what I want id for you to be my servant for as long as I please."

Karr's face dropped.

"Why would you do that to me?" He whined like a child not getting his way.

"I'm simply teaching you a lesson."

"What lesson? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Oh my dear brother, but you did. You did the common mistake of speaking _before_ thinking. And this is the result of it."

Karr only growled wolfishly and glared daggers at Kitt. Kitt only continued to smile sarcastically and devilishly the whole time.

"And if I don't comply with your wishes?"

"Then I will tell Bonnie about _all_ of your little outings and you will have to deal with her wrath. Which you've seen, can be _pretty brutal_."

Straight cold blooded fear flooded Karr's eyes and for a moment flashed yellow before returning to their normal red. No. Servant it is.

Karr then walked over to the area in the kitchen where his keys were at before walking back out and heading towards the garage.

"Let's go… _dog_." Karr sneered as he opened the door.

Kitt snickered before changing into his smallest wolf form. He then calmly padded over to Karr wagging his tail happily and went outside to the garage with him. Karr opened the door for Kitt and he hopped into the passenger seat before closing the door. As Karr made his way over to the driver side, Kitt saw him rambling to himself and he laughed again. But Karr couldn't hear it because of the sound proof cabin.

Once Karr got inside, he started the Trans Am and pulled down the driveway to the front gates. The guards gave a small wave before opening up the huge rod iron gates and Karr began to drive down the road. Kitt stared out the window relaxed and enjoying the scenery. Karr then clicked on the radio and _One Headlight_ by _The Wallflowers_ came on. The song seemed to fit the scene perfectly as the slightly speeding black Trans Am drove down the road with only the street lights making the car visible in the night as it bounced off the shiny smooth black MBS coat.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

They drove in silence for a while. Listening to the song play on the radio. When the song finally died out, Karr got a devilish smirk plastered on his face. This ride was too quiet for him. He needed some action. They pulled up to an empty intersection when the light turned red. Kitt didn't suspect nor see a thing that Karr was doing. And by the time that he did, it was too late to do anything.

As soon as the light turned green, Karr slammed his foot down on the accelerator and drifted a turn to the left before taking off again with the tires squealing in the process. Poor Kitt yelped and got face planted into the window as Karr made his wild turn.

When Karr straightened out, he let out a loud whoop as he continued to race down the empty road….

Or so he thought.

About a minute after passing a dark street corner, police sirens wailed and bright blue, red and white lights flashed brightly as the police car chased after the Trans Am.

" _Dammit Karr! You're such an IDIOT!"_ Kitt growled menacingly at him, using the mind link to speak.

Karr looked over at him as he slowed the Trans Am and pulled over.

"Oh relax!" He put on the emergency brake. "I was just having some fun. Now be quiet or I'll hog tie you and throw you in the trunk." He said as the police officer walked over to the driver side.

Kitt was furious at his brother. Not only for what he did, but also for what he said. So he continued to snarl at him menacingly. But Karr completely ignored him. When the officer came up to the dark window, Karr rolled it down and smiled warmly at the semi old officer.

"Hello sir. Nice night tonight, huh?" He said casually.

"You have any idea what you were goin' son?" The officer asked him, completely ignoring Karr's question and not noticing Kitt at all.

"Yes and I have an explanation for doing what I did, that is, if you wish to hear it."

The officer studied Karr's calm and complex face. Not a sign at all that he was about to semi lie to the law.

"Well, get on with it! I don't have all night son." The officer said after a moment.

"Right, well, you see, I ordered some pizza and was on my way to go pick it up when back there at the intersection, my dog here, got excited for some reason and bounced on to my lap and caused me to slam my foot down on the gas. I kind of lost control back there and the swerve was because of that." Karr stated calmly.

Kitt barked and growled deeply at Karr. His eyes going from bright sky blue to bright yellow in a heart beat. It was then that the office noticed Kitt and actually took a step back from the window with a slightly paled face. You probably would've too if you saw him. He bared his teeth savagely, hair standing on end and growling deeply.

Karr saw the man's face and used it to his advantage to get on the cop's good side.

"Oh don't worry about him." Karr said warmly to the cop. "He wouldn't hurt a fly. Would you boy?" He cooed at Kitt. But when he snapped his jaws at Karr's hand, fear crossed over Karr's face as well as the cop's.

"Maybe we should talk outside." Karr said warily, not taking his eyes off a furious Kitt.

"That thing is supposed to be a _dog_? It just nearly attacked you!" The officer exclaimed, while moving out of the way just enough so Karr could open up the door and get out before closing it again.

The officer and Karr talked a little bit more, but Kitt couldn't hear their conversation. He was too wallowed up in fury to. He continued to snarl loudly at Karr's back which was up against the driver window as he leaned against it.

He wished he bit Karr's hand when he snapped at him. Maybe he would realize how stupid of a move that was. Maybe that would teach him to not lie to an officer. Maybe that would teach him _to stop acting so childish!_

Oh hell! He knew he should've never agreed to this. _Never._ This was bad news from the very beginning. Damn he was so stupid! He knew _exactly_ what he was getting himself into and he fell for it anyway. This was supposed to teach _Karr_ a lesson? More like teach _both of them_ a lesson.

He was pulled from his angry thoughts and quieted down when he heard the door open and Karr got in after wishing the officer a good night. Kitt curled up into a tight ball in the passenger seat, his back facing Karr. Kitt heard his brother sigh.

The car then started up and pulled away from the side of the road smoothly. They sat in silence, only the radio playing. It was a few more minutes until the car came to a stop and the strong smell of pizza reached Kitt's sensitive nose. But he never moved.

"I'll be back in a minute. You want the windows cracked?" Karr asked Kitt softly, glancing at him.

But he never got a reply so he cracked them anyway before getting out of the car and walking inside the building.

Only when Kitt couldn't hear Karr's footsteps anymore did he perk up his head and sniffed the air. He laid his head back down again though when an old blue beat up Chevy with a lift kit and beefy tires pulled in next to the Trans Am. Two guys that looked like they could lift the whole joint up with their pinkie finger dressed in bikers clothing, came out of the truck and walked inside the pizza place.

Kitt would've been lying if he said he wasn't at least a little suspicious of these guys. They didn't appear like they wanted to cause trouble. But still…

What if they did? What if it was Karr they decided to pick on? What if they decided to shoot up the place or worse?

Kitt heard a keeny whine leave himself. He seriously needed to relax. Karr could handle himself, if needed. He doesn't need to worry…

Why was he worrying so much anyway? Were his wolf instincts getting stronger? Or was it the possibility that he was starting to feel guilty about wishing he had bit and hurt Karr?

Silent relief flooded through him however when he heard the familiar footsteps of his brother and the soft _click_ as the door was opened. The strong scent of pizza flooded Kitt's nose once again as the scent filled the cabin. He heard him put the pizzas in the back seat.

"Kitt?" He asked softly as he laid his hand down on Kitt's back.

A low growl was the response he got and, not wanting to have another incident like earlier, quickly pulled his hand back.

"If it makes you feel any better and didn't _lie_ about having a dog." He said casually as he started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot and down the road.

They once again, drove in silence. Hence the radio of course. Eventually though, Karr broke it.

"You gonna talk to me, or what?" He glanced over at Kitt's silent black figure, still curled up in a ball.

All he got was silence as a reply. Neither one of them talked for the rest of the ride home. When they pulled up to the gates, the guards opened the gates and Karr pulled into the garage. He opened the passenger door for Kitt with pizzas in one hand and both of them walked into the mansion.

Kitt remained in his wolf form and padded over to the couch. He jumped up softly and curled up again, closing his eyes. In the kitchen, Kitt heard Karr walk out of the kitchen and over to the couch.

He picked up Kitt gently and held him to his chest as he lay down on the couch as well. Kitt never did a thing and relaxed in his brother's hold. Listening to his soft but strong heartbeat.

He suddenly felt Karr's hold tighten around him. Kitt knew why and tucked his muzzle in the crook of Karr's neck. Warm tears soon met his snout and felt Karr stroke his back lovingly.

"I'm sorry, Little Brother. I'm sorry." Karr said whispered softly, wrapping Kitt in a tight hug.

Kitt closed his eyes when he felt tears well up in his own eyes.

He hated it when they fought. They both did. It was their fighting that kept them apart in the first place. And whenever times like right now happened, it just resurfaced those horrible memories of them going at each other's throats.

" _Its ok. I'm sorry too."_ Kitt whispered just as softly, using the mind link to speak.

Kitt felt Karr lean his head against his and he continued to pet him lovingly. Eventually Kitt went limp and fell asleep. Karr smiled to himself when he felt Kitt go limp and gingerly pulled down the blanket folded up nicely on the top of the cushions. He draped it over Kitt and himself. He wrapped his arm protectively around Kitt and soon fell asleep as well with his little brother still snuggled up in his neck and fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_

"I hope the boys are ok. They haven't called or anything since we left. And that was 11 hours ago! Oh if i had known we were going to be out this long, I wouldn't have left them there." Bonnie said worriedly from the passenger seat of the Trans Am that Kitt once called home.

Michael looked over at her with a warm reassuring smile on his face.

"Don't worry Bon. They can take care of themselves. Besides, they have Kitt. He won't let anything happen."

It was Bonnie's turn to look over at Michael with an odd look on her face.

"Is that supposed to be funny Michael? Because if it was, I assure you that it wasn't. And just so you know, its my _job_ to worry. Knowing them they had to have gotten into a fight about _something_ while we were gone." She looked out the window again.

Her gaze drifted to the side mirror and she saw Devon's limo following behind them. She and Michael went out shopping with their 5 year old daughter, Bindie. They asked the brothers if they wanted to come, but they kindly declined saying that it would be a fun bonding time just between the threesome and that they had training. While they were out, they met up with Devon who was on his way back from a Board meeting. So since 11:30 this morning, the Knight family has been out.

It was now almost midnight.

Of course they didn't plan to stay out this long. (When you have a 5 year old that wants to see everything in the mall, you can lose track of time _real quick_ ). After they went out to eat, (which was at 5:30), they jumped around to a few more stores before heading home. Since it was a Friday that they decided to go shopping, they had to deal with the late LA traffic. But in their defense, it kinda…came outta nowhere. Thankfully though, tempers stayed in line and traffic loosened up a bit after a while….

And they were almost home.

"Mommy? Are we home yet?" Bindie asked from the back seat sleepily.

Bonnie turned around in her seat and smiled warmly at her little daughter. She had on a bright pink sun dress and matching sandals. She had her mother's hair, but her father's eyes….

And personality.

"Almost sweetie. Just go back to sleep." Bonnie said softly as she stroked Bindie's knee.

Bindie reluctantly closed her eyes again with a nod as she snuggled back into the warm beige fabric. The rest of the ride home sat in silence until they pulled up to the front gates. Once they were opened, the Trans Am and Devon's limo pulled into the garage next to Karr's Trans Am. The family all got out of their vehicles and headed inside after shutting the garage door. With Bonnie holding a sleeping Bindie, they stepped inside and all immediately got hit with the strong smell of pizza. They smiled knowingly and Michael smirked.

As they walked into the kitchen, they saw two untouched pizza boxes on the table. There was also someone crashed out on the couch that Michael saw out of the corner of his eye. He quietly made his way over to the couch and saw Karr crashed out with Kitt in his wolf form, curled up and snuggled in Karr's neck.

Bonnie then walked over with Bindie still in her arms asleep and smiled warmly at the scene. Devon had gone to his office to put away some things from the meeting.

"We should take a photo and show them tomorrow how adorably cute they look." Michael whispered.

Bonnie elbowed him in the ribs gently. But a soft audible "oof" still came from him.

"We're not doing that. C'mon. Its late, time for bed." She whispered as she walked away to their rooms.

Michael eventually followed after them with a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_

It was about 5:30 in the morning when Kitt woke up. He was starting to get hot under the blanket. He removed his head from the crook of Karr's and gently sat up so the blanket slid off of him. He was thankful Karr was _deep_ sleeper. Seriously. The loudest alarm in the world could go off, and he wouldn't hear it in his sleep.

Kitt yawned widely, showing his large pearly white teeth and fangs. It was then that he noticed someone standing outside on the veranda. It was Bonnie in usual favorite white night gown that made her look like an angel in the moon light. She didn't seem to be doing anything. Just lost in her thoughts as she gazed out over the grounds.

Kitt gently and quietly jumped off of Karr, but not before pulling the blanket back up over his brother. He then made his way over to the big French doors leading out to the veranda. They were open just a crack so he was able to open them easily with a soft push of his nose. She still hadn't noticed his presence, so before walking over, he morphed into his full size that came to Bonnie's shoulder.

After morphing into his full size, he calmly walked over to her and gently wrapped his head around her and lowered it a little to her chest. Bonnie smiled with a slight chuckle as she scratched him behind the ears and pulled him close.

"Couldn't sleep, My Dear?" Kitt asked softly, relaxing to Bonnie's soft touch.

Even as a werewolf now, she still always managed to deliver such a soft touch. He swore she had the supernatural ability to do that.

"No. As usual." She replied dryly. "What about you?" She asked him warmly, glancing down at him.

Kitt's bright blue eyes met he beautiful brown and smiled inwardly.

"Well, it was more the fact that I was starting to get hot under that blanket. When I woke up, I saw you out here. So I decided to come out." Kitt said, glancing back over the grounds.

Bonnie chuckled suddenly when she remembered what Michael was going to do.

"What's so funny?" Kitt asked, looking back at her.

"When we came home, we saw you two on the couch. Michael was going to take a photo of you two and show you how adorable you two looked."

Kitt rolled his bright blue eyes and smirked. But then suddenly became serious as a question came to mind.

"He didn't, did he?" He asked worriedly.

"Oh nonono. I never would've allowed that." She said with a reassuring hug.

"Thanks Bonnie." He said sincerely as he nuzzled her.

Kitt's tensed and his ears suddenly pricked when he heard small footsteps from behind him. He turned his head to look over his shoulder. But he relaxed again when he saw who it was….

Little Bindie.

She was wearing a bright blue onesie that was the same color as Kitt's eyes. She had her little brown teddy bear in one hand and her red blankie in the other.

Bonnie turned around when she felt Kitt relax again. She smiled.

"Bindie, what are you doing up, sweetheart?" Bonnie asked as she walked over to pick up Bindie before walking back over to Kitt.

"I couldn't sleep. I looked in your and Daddy's room, but you weren't there. So I wondered around the house looking for you until I eventually saw you and Kitty out here." The little 5 year old explained in her child like tone.

Kitt chuckled softly. This caught both Bindie's and Bonnie's attention.

"What's so funny, Kitty?" Bindie asked as she laid her small hand on Kitt's big black nose.

"That nickname. You haven't called me that since you first learned how to talk." He said warmly as he nuzzled her cheek, making her giggle.

"Can I sit on your back, _Kitty_?" She said putting extra icing on his nickname.

 _She's too much like her father_ , Kitt thoughtfully mused.

"Of course, sweetie. You're always welcome to do that." He replied warmly a he nuzzled her again.

Bindie reached for his neck to climb on, but Bonnie went ahead and gently put her on. The little girl giggled and leaned forward to wrap her little arms around Kitt's thick neck. He nuzzled her again and made her giggle more. He continued to do this while wagging his tail until she couldn't breathe anymore. Bonnie couldn't help but laugh at how the two were playing with each other.

When Bindie finally caught her breath, she sat straight on his back and laid a gentle hand down on his neck, stroking it softly.

"Kitty?" Bindie asked seriously, but there was a smile in her voice.

"Yes Bindie?"

"Could…could you…howl please?"

Kitt was kind of taken back by the question. When he was still an AI, he would sing to her when she was just a baby and giving the others hassle about going to sleep. He smiled to himself, remembering the feeling of the tiny weight in his driver seat. Cuddled up and warm in his seat. Safe from harm of any kind. Safe with him.

 _Safe…_

He took a deep breath and threw his nose to the sky. He closed his eyes as he howled. It was a long soft sound. Almost mournful, but not quite. It sounded more like a wordless lullaby with just a tune. But held the same soft note the entire time.

Soon another voice joined in with the same wordless lullaby song. Kitt stopped briefly as did the newcomer. When he saw that it was Karr, they smiled to each other before resuming their wordless song to what remained of the moon as the sun's first rays slowly ate away what remained of the night sky and bore a new day. Bonnie and Bindie listening with warm smiles on their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6:_**

A few hours later, Bonnie was inside fixing breakfast. Michael and Devon both woke up at the same time to the smell of what could only be described as, A Big Breakfast. Employer and employee both bounded down the stairs two at a time (more like Michael did the bounding). They were both currently helping set up the table.

Bindie, Kitt and Karr were all outside. The brothers were still in their largest wolf forms and were currently running around in the grassy area behind the giant pool. Both Kitt and Karr were panting heavily, their pink tongues lulling out of their mouths and bottom canines glistening in the sun light.

Kitt suddenly collapsed flat on his stomach. Exhausted and feeling lazy from all the running. Bindie and Karr calmly walked up to him. Bindie was on Karr's back and crawled on her stomach up to Karr's head and lied in between his ears.

"What's wrong, Kitty?" She asked, folding her arms and laying her head down, keeping her gaze locked on Kitt in a curious manner.

Bright sky blue eyes met her steel blue tiredly.

"Nothing sweetie. I'm just tired. That's all." Kitt replied perking up his head some.

Bindie slid off Karr's neck and walked over to Kitt. She placed her little hands on the side of his face and stroked it gently with her thumbs. Kitt's eyes met hers as he relaxed and laid his head down on her lap. Embracing the soft touch that mirrored her mother's exactly.

Karr watched the scene from behind Bindie with warm inward grin. Those two always seemed to have a special connection since the day Bindie was born...

No, Karr realized, it started the day Bonnie found out she was pregnant and it really spiked once little Bindie arrived.

"Bindie! Kitt! Karr! Breakfast!" Bonnie called from the porch before going back inside.

The trio all turned their heads towards the back door on the porch. Kitt got up shook himself off before lowering his muzzle to Bindie and nuzzling her cheek. She giggled and kissed his jet black nose before hugging his snout.

"Race you two there!" Karr called as he took off at a full run for the porch.

Bindie knew the drill and with help from Kitt, climbed on to his back and held tight. Kitt took off at a full run after his brother. He caught up quickly to Karr's left flank and soon both brothers were matching each other's paces perfectly.

Once they got to the stairs, they both stopped and Kitt helped Bindie down. The brothers then changed back into their human forms. Thanks to them being werewolves, their bodies cooled instantly whenever they changed back, that is if they were hot or cold before hand. There wasn't a trace that the brothers were just out running around.

"C'mon Kitty. I'm hungry." Bindie whined playfully, pulling Kitt's hand towards the door.

"Ok, ok. We're going." Kitt said as both him and Karr chuckled.

The trio stepped inside the mansion and the brother's sensitive noses were quickly bombarded with the delicious scent of food. Particularly bacon. Michael was just finishing loading up his plate when he saw the trio.

"Daddy!" Bindie exclaimed excitedly as she ran over and hugged her father. Michael laughed softly as he hugged her back.

"Hey sweetie." He said warmly before turning his attention back to the brothers. "How was it? Hot?"

"A little. But you feel it that much more when you're wearing a fur coat." Karr said as he walked over and grabbed himself a plate.

Bindie followed after him, but stopped mid stride and looked at Kitt.

"Can you help me, Kitty?" She asked sweetly, giving him puppy eyes.

Michael stood back up and kindly patted Kitt's shoulder with a chuckle. Kitt side glanced at him.

"You realize she gets this from you, right?" Kitt said lowly.

Michael broke out into a full grin.

"Yeah. I know buddy. That's why its funny!" He said back before walking away to go sit down.

Kitt rolled his eyes at his best friend and partner and met Bindie in the kitchen. He helped Bindie with her plate as well as loading up his own. Karr was still in the kitchen and was, at the moment from what Kitt could see out of the corner of his eye, trying to steal more bacon. Or...more like sneak a few extra pieces.

 _I gotta stop thinking like we're out on missions all the time,_ Kitt thought dryly.

Feeling playful, however, he approached Karr from behind.

"Ahem?"

Surprised, Karr let go of the piece of bacon and faced whoever it was that caught him. He looked at Kitt and Bindie with a more playful and relaxed expression.

"There something I can help you two with?" He asked coolly.

Both Kitt and Bindie shared a look. It was a look that only they knew. It was a look that silently sent a message to the other...

 **Time to play detective,** is what it said this time.

"What are you doing?" Kitt asked with mock seriousness, folding his arms over his chest. Bindie copied exactly.

"Doing what? I wasn't doing anything."

"Really?" Bindie piped in applying her hands to her hips. Kitt side glanced at her with an inward grin.

 _She'll be a really good agent one day,_ Kitt thought.

"Yeah." Karr said with a playful snooty tone.

"If you say so." Kitt muttered under his breath with a playful yet dry tone. Karr moved away with a smirk.

Once both Kitt and Bindie got their food, they joined the rest of the family at the table. Kitt sat down beside Michael with Bindie to his left. Bindie in the middle. Karr, Bonnie and Devon all sat across from him. Bonnie in the middle.

Soon everyone got to enjoying their meal and quickly, the mass of food was gone.

 ** _/*/_**

A few hours later, the Knight family found themselves all outside by the pool with Def Leppard, Journey and Bon Jovi all continuously playing on shuffle mode in the background. Michael, Devon and Bonnie were all sitting in the loungers getting a tan. While the brothers and Bindie were all in the pool. Splashing and playing and having fun with each other.

An evil smiled then played on Karr's mouth.

"I'll be right back guys." He said to Kitt and Bindie.

Kitt narrowed his eyes at him questioningly. Searching his face for an answer or maybe an idea of what his wild older brother was thinking.

"Why? What'cha up to?" Kitt asked casually, leaning up against the side of the pool. Bindie sat on the deck next to him. Her legs dangling in the water as she watched the two brothers converse.

"Nothing, _mom_. Be right back." Karr said as he hopped out of the pool and walked over to where their towels were before going inside.

Kitt watched him go. Questions flooding his sky blue eyes. He knew there was _something_ up. He just _knew_ it.

"Kitty?" Bindie asked him, tapping his arm gently.

Kitt quickly turned his attention to her.

"Yes?"

"What's Karr up to?"

They both turned their heads towards the slider door.

"You got me, sweetie. I don't have a clue." He said nonchalantly.

Bindie's brow knitted together in though for a second.

"He's been very sneaky lately. I don't like it." Bindie said quietly, still looking at the door.

Kitt couldn't help but smile at that. Yup. She was definitely a product of Michael Knight. Very and sometimes over observant.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7:**_

Its been 10 minutes since Karr has gone inside. Kitt kept his calm gaze locked on to the slider door the entire time. Only tearing his gaze away when Bindie or one of the others called him. He was seriously tempted to just waltz right up into the mansion and personally see what the hell his brother was up to...

Oh hell! Now he was just being paranoid about it. He _seriously_ needed to relax.

He sat down on the last step in the pool and leaned back. Allowing the warm water to calm and relax his wired nerves and tense body. He closed his stunning sky blue eyes, and silently listened to everything around him. The soft cooing of the birds in the trees, the muffled talking of the adults, the soothing rippling of the water from the waterfall. His acute hearing picked up everything.

He suddenly heard the sound of small, wet foot steps walking up from behind him. Trying to be as quiet as possible. But Kitt's hearing thought otherwise.

However, Kitt played along without a worry in the world. he knew who those little foot steps belonged to and that this person always liked to play these games on him. Just like his brother always liked to prank him every chance he got. He sighed internally. Why did he have such a toddler of a brother? Karr's the oldest and yet Kitt has to play Karr's role. Oh Kitt loved him, but...it just got a little annoying if not frustrating.

Kitt winced. No that's not true. Karr may act like a toddler when at home. But anywhere else, he was the leader, the alpha. He took charge of the situation and acted so. He protected Kitt and his family with his life. And that's what mattered. Besides, that was just Karr's personality. He was always the funny guy from the start of his second chance at life. With a little help from Kitt, of course and even _more_ coaxing for him to be able to show that side to the others.

The wet foot steps brought Kitt out of his thoughts once more and me smiled. But little did he know that those foot steps...didn't belong to Bindie. Nope. Instead of a simple scare like he predicted, he got a face full of kisses.

 _Wolf_ kisses, he may add.

Kitt quickly jumped up and gave the innocent looking black wolf a dirty look.

"That is absolutely disgusting, Karr!" Kitt growled at the still innocent looking black wolf. Karr couldn't hold back the chuckle any longer.

 _"What? You can't blame me. And plus your reaction was priceless!"_ Karr said, using the mind link. He almost collapsed into the pool he was beginning to laugh so hard.

"How'd you do that anyway?" Kitt sat back down on the step in the pool. "I thought for sure you were Bindie."

Karr's laugh ceased to a soft chuckle.

 _"Master of disguise, Lil' Bro. Master of disguise."_ The white pawed wolf boasted proudly.

Kitt rolled his eyes at more than just Karr's silliness. But also at the fact that he called him that. Karr only called him 'Little Brother' or sometimes on more formal occasions just 'brother.' This new twang was something he never heard before and strangely enough, liked it. He got out of the pool then, patting his brother's head affectionately as he passed by him. Kitt grabbed his towel and dried himself off before going inside. Karr following close beside, happily wagging his tail.

"I'm gonna take a shower, if anyone asks where I'm at." Kitt muttered tiredly as he began his trek up the stairs.

Karr barked an affirmative before contently padding to the kitchen. He was tempted to get into the bag of candy he knew Michael had stored up in the cabinet, then thought against it. He didn't feel like causing trouble tonight, shockingly. He sniffed around the floor and paused abruptly when he heard something. His ears pricked, alert as his head shot up and in the direction of the sound. Child like curiosity got the best of the big black wolf, and he found himself walking with purpose after the noise. He came to the edge of the hallway that led into the kitchen, and stopped. He popped his head around the corner just enough to see what was making the noise...

It was a big black cricket that was sitting in the front door track. It would move, then pause. Move. Pause. Move. Pause. All the while continuing to chirp loudly yet contently. Karr watched the cricket with a mild enthusiasm. But he was brought out of his 'cricket watching' when he heard the slider door open.

"Karr? You in here?" He heard Bindie say from the kitchen.

His head snapped towards the kitchen and he broke out into a lazy run just for the fun of it. His black choker collar jangling quietly as his tag hit the metal chain as he ran. He came to a stop a few feet away. Panting slightly.

 _"What's up, Bindie?"_ He asked her with a slight tilt of his head.

"Have you seen, Kitty? Daddy was looking for him." She told him calmly. Karr couldn't hide the smile on his face at the nickname. It was too dang cute...

"He went to take a shower. Why'd he need him?"

"I guess there's another mission that just popped up. From the way Daddy was acting, I think its urgent."

"I'll make sure to let him know." Karr nodded slightly.

"No need," A new voice entered the room, making Karr jump with a choked yelp. Bindie chuckled a little.

 _"Jeez Kitt! Don't do that."_ Karr whined, looking up at him. A slight devilish grin appeared on Kitt's face.

"Think of it as pay back." Kitt replied simply as he walked over to the slider door. He looked back at them once more before going outside. "Why don't you two get ready for bed and watch a movie or something? Help you two relax." He said before walking outside and over to the other adults.

Karr and Bindie looked at each other. Karr changed back to his human form and picked up Bindie. Making the toddler giggle and laugh as he tickled her. He eventually set her back down to give her a breather.

"First one done gets to pick the movie." Karr chided playfully, quirking a brow. Bindie nodded her head happily before they raced each other up the stairs. Laughing all the way. Playfully trying to cut each other off as they raced to their respectful rooms.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8:**_

"Wait, so, let me get this straight," Michael said, pinching the bridge nose. "we're dealing with a couple of vigilantes here?"

Both Kitt and Michael turned their attention back to Devon. Bonnie was sitting in the chair going through the file on the case. They were all sitting in Deon's office, gathered around his desk. They decided outside wasn't the best place to discuss this. Especially if this was a serious case.

"Yes, Michael. These men have been on the run for quite some time now. Every attempt at at trying to bring them to justice, has left major losses or many wounded." Devon explained.

"They don't use the same tactics that what you are used to." Bonnie piped in. "It'd be best if you used extreme caution. Especially you, Michael."

Michael pretended to be hurt by the comment while Kitt just shot him a cool grin. Though he could see something hidden behind those sky blue eyes. What that was though, he didn't know.

"Why me and not _him_?" Michael questioned playfully, pointing at his best friend.

"Because I'm always careful, Michael. You know that. I use my head before doing something." Kitt chided playfully. Michael gave him a look.

"I use my head before doing something." Kitt didn't answer. Only crossed his arms over his chest and raised a dark brow. Michael gave in. "Ok, maybe sometimes. But not all the time."

"Alright you two. We're getting off track." Devon said calmly with a slight chuckle. "Now, Michael, Kitt, you two have been asked for by name from the chief of the police department..." Devon trailed off, is voice laced with slightly hidden worry,

Michael groaned. He knew what he was in for just by his boss's tone. He and Chief Smith didn't have the best...'relationship,' if you will. Michael always found the man kind of cocky and bossy to be around. Let alone have to work with. Kitt, on the hand, didn't find the flaws that Michael supposedly saw.

Kitt gave Michael a sympathetic look before turning his attention back to Devon,

"Don't worry, Devon." Kitt assured. "We'll do the best we can, right Michael?"

"Sure." Michael replied lowly. He then returned back to his normal self a moment later, partially forgetting about it for the moment. "So when do we jump on this thing?" He asked, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"First thing in the morning. You will drive to the police station and I trust Mr. Smith will lead you from there." Both Michael and Kitt nodded.

"Alrighty then. Sounds like a plan." Michael said getting up from the chair he occupied during the meeting.

Kitt followed and bid both Bonnie and Devon good night before going over to the theater room down the hall. He smiled when he saw both Karr and Bindie passed out on the large black leather sectional. Holding each other in their arms and completely buried in the soft blankets. He knew Karr was probably going to get a kink in his neck from the way he was sleeping, bu then dismissed it as he left the room.

He met back up with Michael at the base of the stairs. Michael casually glanced over at Kitt as they ascended the steps. His partner seemed rigid and deep in thought. He still had that worry some look in his eyes like he did during the meeting.

"You ok, buddy?" Michael asked him gently, laying a hand on Kitt's shoulder. Kitt tensed a little upon the contact but tried to hide it.

"Yeah. I'm...fine. Don't worry." Kitt said calmly as he parted ways with Michael, hoping to diffuse any further conversation. Heading towards his room silently.

Michael looked after him for a moment at the top of the stairs. Something was definitely bothering Kitt. His current behavior speaks for itself. And he wasn't about to let his best friend get stressed out over Lord knows what.

With that in mind, he began to head towards Kitt's room. It may have been a walk because it was at the very end of the long hall, but he knew it was worth it. When he reached Kitt's door, he knocked and heard a distracted, muffled, "Come in" before opening the door. Kitt's eyes immediately snapped up to meet Michael's. Nervous and guarded surprise written on Kitt's face as he stood up from sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Michael! What a surprise! Uh...is there something you need?" Kitt asked, obviously knowing that his vigilant partner probably caught on to something and smelled a rat.

And he didn't like it one bit.

Its not that he didn't trust Michael with his thoughts and feelings towards this mission. He was just deathly afraid of how they would effect them as a team. This mission was the biggest one they took on since Kitt became human.

"Actually," Michael closed the door so they wouldn't be over heard, and leaned against it. "there is."

Kitt's bright sky blue eyes widened slightly when he heard the soft _click_ of the door being closed. He began to feel nervous and a painful lump began to develop in his throat.

"T-that would be...?" He tried to ask steadily, but mentally kicked himself in the rear when he failed miserably.

"Well, I'd like to know what's bothering you for starters." Michael stated calmly. Kitt looked away from him. Michael saw this and continued in a softer, more meaningful tone. "You seemed a little stressed Kitt. I know something's bothering you, buddy. I'm here if you want to talk about it."

Kitt kept his gaze away from Michael's. He knew if he looked into those steel blue eyes long enough, he'd crack. No. He couldn't let that happen. He needed to play it cool.

"Kitt?" Michael pressed gently.

Kitt could feel Michael's gaze bore into him like a hot knife through butter. Not able to handle the pressure, he slipped and momentarily looked into Michael's eyes. Silently pleading for him to leave it be. But it wasn't quick enough for Michael not to notice something in those stunning sky blue eyes...

Tears.

Michael moved away from the door then and came up to Kitt. His partner pulled back only for a second before melting into Michael's embrace. Silent tears ran down his cheeks. Quiet sobs eventually accompanied the hot tears a few moments later.

Michael continued to hold him and rubbed his back comfortingly. He felt Kitt cling to him then. Allowing a few shaky sobs to leave him.

"Buddy? What's wrong?" Michael asked him gently, sitting down on the floor against the bed. Kitt followed limply in Michael's arms. Kitt sniffled once and breathed a shaky sigh.

"I'm scared, Michael. I'm scared that something will go wrong and you'll get hurt...or...k-killed as a result of it. I can't protect you like I could in the car. And it kills me to know end knowing that." He whispered, trying to let the sound of Michael's heart beat calm him down, as well as his partner's never ending words of comfort and reassurance.

Michael hugged him tighter. This wasn't the first time Kitt has said this. Except now he was human, which in turn gave the speech a whole new meaning. There were actual tears involved. Actual sobs and cries of emotional pain involved. An actual body that clung to him involved.

And it was times like these, that make Michael regret all those times that he took that little heart felt speech for granted.

"Shh, its ok. Its ok." Michael soothed, still rubbing Kitt's back comfortingly. Michael began to feel Kitt shake. His fears getting the best of the once AI.

"Shh...everything's going to be ok, pal. You'll see. There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm gonna be right there with you. It'll be ok."

Kitt's shaking ceased at his best friend's encouraging statement that they would be in it together. He went completely limp in Michael's hold and closed his eyes to his partner's soothing voice. Allowing the determined heart beat of Michael's and warmth calm him. Slowly, the young partner found himself dozing off.

Micheal smiled to himself at the sight of his best friend sleeping. He carefully scooted flat up against the side of the bed. After making sure Kitt was still sound asleep in his arms, he too, closed his eyes. Allowing sleep take him.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9:**_

Kitt woke up the next morning to the feeling of something wrapped around him. He looked to see what it was and remembered last night suddenly. Smiling at how Michael managed to stay comfy all night sleeping like that. Let alone the fact that he stayed with him all night long, reassuring him that everything would be alright.

But he was up now. Might as well wake up Michael before his back starts giving him trouble, assuming Devon doesn't be the first.

"Hey," Kitt murmured softly with a gentle nudge. "wake up, Michael."

Michael mumbled something about '5 more minutes,' but other than that didn't move. Kitt rolled his sky blue eyes and tried to stifle a chuckle.

"Michael, wake up." He nudged him a little harder. "We have to leave soon."

It was then that Michael's steel blue eyes opened. Sleepily, that is. Kitt gently moved away from Michael but still remained on the floor with him. A smile on his face the entire time.

"Sleep good?" Kitt inquired casually. Michael smirked before stretching out and Kitt could've sworn he grew another 3 inches when he did.

"Bout as good as you could get sleeping upright." He replied jokingly, then added kindly, "How about you? Everything ok now?" Kitt sighed and looked away for a moment.

"Yeah. I think so." He answered quietly. Michael stood up then as did Kitt. Michael then walked over and hugged his est friend, who smiled and returned the embrace.

"Don't hold that stuff in, buddy." Michael said gently. "It'll eat you alive if you do." Kitt smirked as he rested his head on Michael's shoulder. Enjoying the moment together.

"Guess I learn from the best, eh?" Kitt teased. Michael gave him a look.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing. Its just what happened in the past. The roles were switched, I guess is what I'm trying to say. Usually _I_ was the one trying to figure out what was wrong with _you."_ Kitt explained calmly, his eyes trained on a spot on the wall near the door. A thoughtful expression passed over Michael's face for a few moments.

"Yeah," He said distractedly. "I guess you're right." Kitt didn't say anything else. He only hugged Michael tighter for a brief moment before gently pulling apart.

"C'mon. We need to get ready before Devon kicks us out by force." Kitt chuckled as he headed over to his giant walk-in closet.

"Ok, buddy. Meet ya down stairs in a few?" Kitt paused his searching briefly.

"Alrighty. That should be fine." Michael nodded to himself before walking over to the door. But right as he was about to walk out, Kitt called him.

"Yeah, pal?"

"Thank you. For being there, I mean . And staying with me." Michael smiled warmly at Kitt.

"No prob, Kitt. I'll always be here for you." Kitt returned the smile.

"And I, you."

Michael nodded to him before walking out of Kitt's room. He headed to his own for a quick shower and fresh clothes. Feeling content and confident about today's mission.

 _ **/*/**_

An hour later had both Kitt and Michael in the black Trans Am, heading towards police station to meet with Chief Smith. Kitt was looking through the file that Bonnie had last night in the passenger seat while Michael drove.

"Remind me again who we're after exactly?" Michael asked, his left hand draped over the steering yoke, keeping his eyes on the road contently.

"Gladly." Kitt pulled a paper from the rest. "Jason Stevens: age 42, height: 6'1. Has multiple offenses warrants out for his arrest all over the US. The biggest warrant out currently is a reward of 10 grand for his arrest." Michael nodded and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Ok. The other?"

"His supposed side kick in named, Tom Smalls. 40 years old, a height of 5'9. Smalls, like his partner, has multiple offenses and warrants out for his arrest..." He trailed off. "Oh my God.." He breathed, his eyes widened slightly as he looked at Michael.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked concerned as he looked over at the paper.

"Michael," Kitt looked back down at the paper again. "read what that says." Kitt pointed to the last paragraph in Smalls' description. Michael had to pull over the car to keep from crashing into something.

In Small's description, it stated that he has been witnessed changing into what could only be described as...a wolf. Once changed into his...'other form,' he attacks his victims without any hesitation. The file didn't explain much about how Smalls 'took care of his victims.' All it said was "the suspect executes graphic material."

When Michael finished reading, he felt like throwing up. What kind of a sick bastard would do this? Who the hell were they even dealing with here? Another being like what Kitt and Karr were? Why hadn't Devon mentioned this to them before hand? Did he not know or did he misread it when he went over the file upon first retrieving it?

Soon a headache took place of the nauseousness. All of the questions spinning around in his head at what felt like 100 miles per hour, wanting to be answered. If this was another...werewolf...it wouldn't be good. Michael knew, just by the brother's training sessions, how brutal a fight could be. Of course they never _truly_ hurt each other, only simply practicing. But, still, he could only imagine what one would be like when the being truly meant to cause harm. It would be a piece of cake.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10:**_

Kitt's concerned face brought him back to reality and out of the deep, dark depths of his mind. Though the terrible 'what if's' continued to linger.

"Michael? Are you alright?"

He tried his best at giving him a reassuring smile. "Yeah, buddy. It's ok."

"You look pale." Kitt said while eyeing him concerningly.

"It's ok, Kitt. I'll be fine. That just...blew me away, I guess."

Kitt sat back in his seat and glanced out the window. "You're not the only one." He muttered quietly.

Michael then pulled back on to the road and resumed their journey to the police station. The trip took about an extra 30 minutes to get there. Thanks to the 'fun' details of the file, of course. Unfortunately, that made them late. But, apparently, everything played out well when Chief Smith was there to greet them...much to Michael's dismay. Boy was it amusing to watch Michael try to fake a smile.

"Ah. You must be Michael Knight and Kitt, right?" The big, gruff sounding man asked politely with a smile.

They both nodded their heads at the big gruff man. He was tall and his slightly balding head of dark hair made him look to be about 45-ish. He had an Arkansas accent, but it was softened with his gentle warm tone he held in his voice. Chief Smith had a medium sized build, but the partners both had suspicions that more than likely it was all muscle.

"Well come on in! Make yourselves at home. We've got fresh coffee and donuts." Chief Smith said warmly to them as they walked inside, using a persuading tone when he mentioned the food.

It was a small office for his HQ, but they obviously made it work. There were several other desks, but only two other desks sat along the wall on either side. Some paper work littered the top, but they were all pretty organized. Chief Smith's was in the back, closed off from the rest. His desk also had some paper work, along with a single manila folder. It appeared that they were the only other people in here.

Suddenly, a brunette woman that looked at be about in her mid thirties came in, along with a blond man that looked to be about the same age. Each just visited the little kitchenette for they both had a freshly brewed cup of coffee.

"This is my Lieutenant, Rachel and my partner Jack." Chief Smith introduced them, the other two people shaking hands with the partners. "They'll be handling a different case today, so they won't be joining us on this one."

"Oh. Where at?" Michael asked them curiously.

"We were handed a case from down in Palm Springs. Supposedly the locals think there's someone stealing water. We'll be heading out there pretty soon." Rachel explained, a professional aura radiating off of her in invisible waves. She turned to Jack. "Let's get going."

The blond nodded his head as he followed after her. Giving a nod to the partners before leaving the office. "Nice meeting y'all."

The partners returned the nod before turning their focus back to the case. Chief Smith waited until the other two were gone before addressing Michael and Kitt. "Alright, well, how about we get started, eh?"

"I'm down. But let me get some coffee first." _I need it after today's lovely discovery_ , Michael added silently. Though he knew Kitt probably caught the look on his face. That guy never missed a thing.

The young werewolf rolled his shimmering sky blue eyes as he watched his partner walk over to the little kitchenette. Crossing his arms over his chest as he did so. He thought about getting a cup himself, but he knew it probably wouldn't be the best idea. Wolf instincts and caffeine don't mix very well, as both he and his big brother found out before. Not so pleasantly, he may add.

Chief Smith laughed. "Help yourself! That's why it's here." He finished with a chuckle.

After Michael got his coffee, he returned to the group and took his spot beside Kitt at Chief Smith's desk. Kitt noticed his eyes seemed to have taken on a glazed over expression already before the man even started talking! The young werewolf had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep back the waiting chuckle. He was soooo gonna tease him about this later.

"Here's the case file," Chief Smith said as he dropped the manila folder on to his desk. On the front of the folder, it said, 'Case #47' written in bold, red lettering. He opened the folder so it was facing the other two men, who both leaned forward as they began to skim over the information inside. On the top right corner, there were two paper clipped photos of two different men.

"These are our boys right here," The Chief continued as he took down the photos and set them down spread apart at the top of the folder, on his desk. Both photos were facing Michael and Kitt. Allowing them to get a good look at the mug shots. "Jason Stevens and Tom Smalls. Both wanted by several states and counties all over the US."

Jason Stevens just looked like trouble in Kitt's opinion. He had on the orange prison suit that covered up to his neck. His head was covered in gothic looking tattoos that trailed down his neck. He appeared to be a Caucasian man and looked years older than what he truly was.

Tom Smalls didn't look any different, nor any better. He was also a Caucasian man that seemed older than what he was. Smalls also had tattoos crawling all over his body. But there was something in his eyes that could only be described as soulless.

Michael and Kitt both shivered before turning their heads away in a disgusted manner.

"I know. It's unbelievable what these two have caused." The Chief said after a few moments of silence.

"When do we bring them in?" Michael asked, turning his eyes towards Smith again. Kitt still had a slightly distant look on his face.

"Tonight. Reinforcements will meet us up at their hide out and help us capture them."

Both partners nodded. "We're with you all the way." Kitt finally spoke up, a dangerous tone hidden his calm voice.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11:**_

That night, both Michael and Kitt found themselves back in the Trans-Am. Parked away in the back of a dark alley way with all the lights off. Under cover cop cars surrounded the small house. Waiting for the signal from the boss.

"Michael," Kitt said gently, his eyes never leaving the house.

Michael side glanced at him. Kitt was obviously in high alert mode. "Yeah, pal?"

"I have a bad feeling about this. I feel as though something's going to happen." His partner replied, his eyes still glued to the little house before them.

Michael laid a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, buddy. We'll be ok. We just have to be careful, that's all."

"We're not splitting up. I don't care what the hell someone says. We're not splitting up." The young werewolf stated firmly.

"Wasn't planning on it. I feel safer with you anyway."

It was then that Kitt peeled himself away from the little dark house. His once stern, almost killer gaze softened to one of slight bewilderment.

" _Me?_ Why?"

"Well for starters, you can go from being human to a killing machine," Michael snapped his fingers. "just like that."

Kitt couldn't help the small, good natured laugh that left him. Sure, his ability had its pros and cons. But never in his life did he think Michael would still feel safe with him even as a human...or werewolf depending on how you looked at it.

"Thanks, Michael. It's nice to know that you still feel that way."

" _Still?_ Kitt, I've always felt that way."

"Really? You never once felt unsafe? At all? At any point in time?" He eyed Michael suspiciously.

"No, Kitt. I've always felt safe with you. I trust you with my life. Nothing will ever change that."

A warm grin passed over Kitt's features. He could always count on Michael to believe in him. That's what he loved most about him.

"Thank you, Michael. I appreciate that."

"Any time, buddy. Any time."

Slow movement suddenly caught Michael's eye. They were moving in.

"Show time, Kitt. C'mon." He said quietly as he got out of the Trans-Am. Kitt followed suit. It was then that an FBI agent came over to them.

"You two stay away from the front line. Chief wanted you two over there down the ways some. Just until we can clear them out of the house, then we'll let you do your job." The muscular man said sternly, pointing in the direction he wanted them to stay.

Both Michael and Kitt nodded and made their way down to where the man wanted them. There were other police officers playing as back up in case things got sticky. They placed the two men behind them, behind an under cover car. Chief Smith was now sporting something similar to the FBI agents in the other cars, sitting crouched down beside one of the other cars in front of them. His fist suddenly raised in the air and they began to move in to execute the ambush.

/*/

Inside the house, Stevens and his partner in crime...well, more like his boss really, Smalls, sat in the living room watching TV. Jason was sitting cross-legged, a lazy demeanor about him as he occasionally glanced out the window at all the cars that seemed to suddenly fill the street. Huh, that's weird. They weren't told of any parties this week...

With his eyes still on the cars scattered about on the street, he didn't even notice Smalls get up and go to the kitchen to get more popcorn.

"Hey, Tommy Boy?" He called over his shoulder as he kept his gaze on the cars.

"What?" Smalls replied as he popped his head out of the kitchen to look at his partner.

"I think we have issues."

"What'd ya mean? We don't have issues because anything that _gives_ us issues, dies."

"Yeah, I know. But I don't think _they_ know." He replied indicating towards the silent cars out front. A crooked grin passed over Smalls' face.

"Oh, don't they ever learn?" He asked in a sing-song voice.

To Smalls, this was no biggy. Eh, go ahead. Put your filthy men in those cars and let them expect a victory. They've been doing this for years. On the criminal side of things, they were the best in the business. They get in and get out. No lolly gagging around for this duo.

It was almost like being caught in a time zone to them. Wherever they went, cops were sure to follow. Sure, in the beginning they had it in their heads that they could make it big and stay put eventually. But that idea, they quickly realized, went to hell _real quick_. You want to be the best, ya gotta suffer the consequences. And part of those consequences, was being on the move all the time.

"They think they have us surrounded, Tommy Boy. Ain't that cute?" Jason cooed darkly at them, his eyes turning a menacing yellow as a wolfish grin passed over his lips.

Smalls came over to the couch and grabbed the remote to shut off the TV. He silently came up beside his partner. Smalls' own eyes turning a glowing yellow, grinning manically.

"Well? Shall we greet them?" He sneered.

"Oh yes, Tommy Boy. Let's give them the greeting of a life time."

Tom grinned evilly before morphing into a huge black wolf with bright yellow eyes. Snarling savagely with saliva dripping from his powerful jaws. His 2 inch long, razor sharp fangs glistening in the process. Jason opened up a closet door and pulled out his 'lucky rifle'. Fully loaded and ready to fire. He walked over to the door and put his hand on the door handle before looking back down at Tom.

"Ready?"

"Of course I am! Let's show these fools who they're messing with." He sneered evilly.

With a wicked grin of his own, Jason turned the door handle...


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12:**_

The officers and agents had just gotten into position when the shots began their deadly cascades. All rapidly raining down upon them without remorse. Some officers and agents immediately fell while others gave a short cry of pain when the sharp bullet hit them. Michael and Kitt both ducked behind the car as soon as the first shot rang out. Trying their best not to panic in the midst of all the chaos.

"Fall back! Fall back!" They heard Chief Smith shout loudly.

The bullets ceased suddenly. But as the remaining officers and agents retreated, a huge black wolf with a murderous look in his eyes, came bursting from the house with a roar. He ran and jumped on a fleeing officer's back. Wrapping his jaws around the man's head and squashing it as if it were a tomato. Brains and blood along with pieces of the man's skull, all fell and splattered everywhere.

But the mysterious black wolf didn't stop there. He caught a second victim, ripping him apart alive. The black wolf then caught a third, fourth, fifth, sixth...

By this point in time, the front yard looked as if a civil war had broken out. Kitt turned to look at the horrifying massacre, immediately regretting it. He's never seen so much blood, guts and gore in his life. Both as an AI and a human.

A deep growl suddenly came from the black wolf as he made his way to the other cars, checking for other soon to be victims of an agonizing murder. He could smell Michael and Kitt, his sharp nose pin-pointing where exactly.

But...there was something...off about one of the two men. Something...familiar...

"Jason! Come out here and help me dismantle these last two, will you? I believe they want to play hide and seek."

Jason set down his gun, and morphed into a big grey wolf with burning yellow eyes. He quietly padded up to Tom's side and growled lowly. Meanwhile, behind the vehicle, Michael and Kitt were contemplating on what to do. The Trans-Am was a short distance away, but it may be too risky. On the other hand though, it could be their only means of escape...

But that's what Michael was mostly thinking. Kitt's tired mind was over flowing with questions. How are there others like him and Karr? Where did they come from? Was his body originally one of them? Related to them? Was it the same case with Karr? Who are they?

It wasn't til a blood curling howl filled the air that Kitt snapped back into reality. He was breathing a little faster than what he would've liked and had an expression that was a little more than freaked out.

"Kitt? Hey you alright?" Micheal asked him quietly, concerned.

Kitt quickly turned his attention to Michael. Fear slowly creeping into his features. But before Kitt could respond, instinct took over from deep within him and he instantly changed his form. Charging straight into a snarling Jason.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13:**_

 _"Run!"_ Kitt barked at Michael using the mind link before diving into another furious quarreling match with Jason. 2 inch long fangs flashing and short cries soon followed as the two large wolves clashed.

Michael quickly made the decision to run to the Trans-Am. Not that he had any where better to go anyways. He tried to get the driver door open but Tom jumped up from out of the shadows in the alley way. The wolf landed on the roof of the car. His sharp claws clicking across the panels as he took a step closer, snarling.

"No, no, no, Michael. You stay here." The black wolf cooed as he cornered Michael.

The tall man was backed up as far as he could go into the corner. Not wanting to be anywhere near those sharp teeth. Jason suddenly body slammed Kitt into the brick wall. Kitt screamed when he felt something snap. Both him and Jason had patches of dried and fresh blood all over their bodies. Though it was visibly obvious that Kitt had more.

Jason then came up on Kitt and held him down by his neck. Bright red blood soon began to trickle down the sides of Kitt's neck in thick tendrils as Jason's sharp teeth broke through skin.

"Kitt!" Michael shouted for his partner, fearing the outcome.

Tom turned around then and an evil grin passed over his mouth. "Jason, bring over my victim. I want to get a good look at him."

Jason forcefully made Kitt stand up and walk closer over to Tom. But not close enough to save Michael. When they stopped, Jason switched places with Tom.

The black wolf chuckled lowly and darkly as he began to slowly circle Kitt in a predatory manner. Kitt snarled at him whenever he got too close.

"Don't try anything wolf, or your partner gets it." Tom growled firmly.

Kitt had to bite back the urge to rip out his throat right then and there. But he knew it would only end in Michael's death if he tried to do so. They were out numbered. That was a fact that couldn't and wouldn't be ignored.

"Yes," Tom purred in a way that made shivers run down Kitt's spine as he resumed circling. "you're quite the specimen. I don't think I've ever seen something like you before."

Kitt couldn't help but quiver at that statement. He looked up to Michael, who seemed just as scared and just as disgusted as he. Jason still stood over Michael, watching him closely.

Kitt suddenly felt a strong urge to get in between Michael and Jason. But mid stride, Jason clamped his jaws down on his neck. Making Kitt choke out a strained cry as the sharp teeth sank deep into his muscle.

"KITT!" Michael yelled, tears in his eyes as he watched the scene go down before him.

Tom's evil laugh suddenly filled the air, echoing off the walls in the alley way. Michael started shaking as he sank deeper into the corner. His eyes unable to leave the fighting scene in front of him.

"I didn't realize how protective you were over Michael. Bravo. Nice show, wolf."

Sirens suddenly rang out in the distance. Their wails being carried by the wind. Making the grey and black wolf end their fighting suddenly.

"Tom, we have to go. You've already got your fangs bloody enough today." The grey wolf said, panting slightly.

"Why of course, Jason. But not before this."

Tom suddenly revealed his long sharp fangs with a menacing growl. He bit down hard on Kitt's left front paw, snapping bones and ripping tendons. The younger black wolf howled in pain as a burning white hot pain flooded his paw and crawled up his leg into his body. Michael ran to his side, not giving the slightest concern to the other two anymore.

"Let's go." The evil black wolf said as both he and Jason ran out of the alley way and down the road. Sticking to the shadows of the night for cover.

"Kitt! Buddy, talk to me! Please!" Michael begged as he gingerly ran a hand over Kitt. Trying to figure out how badly he was hurt.

Kitt was trembling under his hand. He wasn't talking. Eyes only half open. Soft whines left him occasionally when the sharp pain would pop up. Blood was beginning to pool around Kitt's neck and upper body from his deep wounds. The rest of his body was matted with dried blood. His injured paw had two puncture wounds on top. All in all, Kitt looked like he's been through hell and back. Only terrifying Michael more and more.

 _"Michael..."_ He whimpered softly through the mind link, the pain becoming too much for him to speak normally.

Michael knew Kitt needed help and that they both needed to get back to the Foundation ASAP. But he also knew that Kitt was in a tremendous amount of pain, which meant that carrying him to the Trans-Am could only cause him more pain. Sure, it was a short distance away, but he knew it might as well have been a block away.

In the end, he made a decision. Gently sliding his hands under neath Kitt and carefully picking him up in his arms. Holding the injured wolf close to his chest on Kitt's back. The magnificent black wolf yelped slightly when Michael held him, but he soon calmed down and relaxed as best he could in his partner's secure hold. The feeling of warmth, safety and comfort taking great affect.

"It's ok, buddy. It's ok. We're going back home. It's ok." Michael said softly to Kitt as he carefully walked over to the Trans-Am. Putting Kitt gently in the passenger seat.

Kitt yelped again when he was set down in the seat, but soon collapsed against the seat from pained exhaustion. Careful not to put any weight on his injured rib, which he could feel slowly begin to heal thanks to his werewolf side. But he knew it would still be a while before it was totally healed, along with everything else he gained today.

Michael soon got in and started the car right as back up arrived several minutes too late. However, he didn't wait for them. He swiftly pulled out of the alley way and down the road towards the Foundation. Kitt had awkwardly curled up as best he could without stretching his slowly healing wounds. His whole side hurt like hell, but, at the same time, everything felt numb. Michael gently petted his head and scratched behind his ears. Hoping to somehow distract Kitt from the pain he knew his pal was in.

Kitt then suddenly started whining again. It was barely even audible, it was so soft. But it eventually began to grow it's intensity until it turned into a loud howl of pain. Michael pulled over on the side of the road and quickly took Kitt into his arms.

"Shh, shh, shh, it's ok, Kitt. It's ok. Shh..." Michael whispered into his ear while stroking him softly.

Kitt died down to a quiet, trembling whimper before going completely limp in Michael's arms. Darkness consuming him.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14:**_

 _"...I've never seen so much murder in one day. In my life."_

It sounded fuzzy. But he knew that voice. It belonged to...Michael?

 _"I'm just glad you two managed to get out of there alive."_

Someone was crying. Was it...Bonnie?

 _"Daddy, please don't leave. Don't ever leave again."_

That was Bindie. She was crying as well. Why was everyone crying? What happened...?

 _"There, there, my dear. It's alright. They're both safe now."_

Devon. He didn't sound like he was crying, but his voice still sounded tight. His voice sounded sad, possibly even shaken up.

And that's when he realized someone was holding him across their lap. The person holding him was gently stroking him. Careful not to hit his sore spots.

"Are the results in for how badly he was hurt?" Michael asked quietly, glancing over at Kitt and Karr, who were on the couch. Bindie lied next to Karr and had her hand resting on Kitt's big black nose.

Bonnie shook her head sadly, also giving the trio on the couch a sympathetic look. Devon was sitting at his desk. Looking very stressed over the news they received.

"It was pretty bad, but he seems to be healing. Though I'm sure it will probably still be a while before he's back to a full 100%." She replied quietly.

"Any idea how long that'll take?"

"I'm afraid not. The best I can say right now is that he's ok and is expected to make a full recovery."

A low whine suddenly came from the wolf on Karr's lap, shifting a little in the process. Michael, Bonnie and Devon all snapped their attention to the wolf. Karr and Bindie both tensed, removing their hands to give Kitt space.

"He's waking up!" Bindie said quietly, excitement leaking into her voice.

The others all quickly made their way over towards the couch. Anxiousness was hanging thick in the air. Hope gleaming in their eyes that Kitt would be ok. Eventually, Karr was the first to speak. Tears in his eyes as he held his little brother just a bit tighter than before.

"Kitt? You awake, little brother?" Karr asked him gently, giving the silent wolf a little nudge.

Slowly, sky blue eyes opened in a drowsy, hazy manner. Another low whine was accompanied with a wince this time. He blinked a few times before responding. His voice sounding a little raspy.

"Ohhh..." He moaned as he closed his eyes again, curling up some on his brother's lap. "what happened?"

Michael gave him a saddened look. "Easy, buddy."

"You...you were attacked, Kitt. You fell unconscious when Michael tried to bring you home. Are you in any pain right now?" Bonnie spoke up for Michael.

Kitt gave a small shake of his head. "Not a lot. Just my head right now." The injured wolf muttered tiredly, noticing Michael's down cast gaze with a twitch of his ear. He could tell something wasn't right with his partner.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15:**_

"Something wrong, Michael?" He asked his visibly distressed partner gently. Watching him closely.

Michael turned his gaze towards the others in the room. "Can you give us a minute please?" He asked them quietly.

As everyone left the room, Kitt could feel his own anxiety getting the best of him. This had to be bad if Michael was telling them to leave. He never did that unless there was something bad or private he wanted to share with Kitt. Of course, that also brought up the possibility that this was nothing serious, and he just wanted to tell Kitt something. But, even if that was the case, the jet black wolf didn't relax his worries.

When the door clicked shut, silence filled the room for what seemed like hours. The only sound being that of the ceiling fan above. It's constant whirring sound with occasional squeak was the only filling as it rotated. Michael's gaze was still on the floor. Kitt's on Michael the whole time. Questions flashing behind his eyes.

Neither one said a word to each other for several moments after that. Though both wanted to talk, something just...didn't permit it quite yet. A certain kind of...hesitation, if you will.

Kitt, his worries getting the best of him, growled lowly. Attempting to rouse Michael into talking to him. Man and beast locked gazes yet again.

"Well?" Kitt pressed, his ears twitching whenever the small squeak of the fan was heard.

"Kitt, I...I'm sorry."

A frown. "For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did." He lowly said in a frustrated manner, his eyes sparkling with hidden anger. "Do you know what happened when Tom attacked you?"

Kitt frowned, confused as to what Michael meant by that. Of course he knew what happened. But, for some reason, a little voice in the back of his mind told him otherwise. "If you mean literally, yes. But something tells me you don't mean that."

"You're right." Michael nodded. "I don't. Kitt, when Tom attacked you...shit I don't know. Something...hit me, I guess. It was...painful for me...to have to see you go through that. And there wasn't anything I could do about it."

He sighed before continuing. "I've seen a lot in my life. From the time I started in the academy, it's been a lot. And in the process of that, I've been introduced and lost many great people that really impacted my life." His partner's voice shook ever so slightly as he talked again. "And you, Kitt, you're something else to me. It's been that way since day one. There was something about you that...really made me happy and made me fearful all the same."

"Why?" Kitt asked softly.

"Because...because I was scared of having to say good bye again to another person I grew attached to, way too fast. See, I was the loner after I lost my last partner as Michael Long. I objected every time the position was offered to me. It was my fault he died that night. And I never forgave myself for allowing that to happen on my watch."

"But when you came around, I really didn't know what to do. I mean, what would you do when you have a partner like that, ya know? It was like getting something you could only ever dream about. And that wonder and curiosity only grew the more and more I got to know you. Even if it was a little rocky in the beginning."

Kitt chuckled. "'I want custody of myself.'" He repeated, remembering their little spat they had on their first mission together.

"Exactly." Michael chuckled as well. He turned serious again after a few moments. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, over time you've become so much more to me than just a partner. Half the time, I seriously do question if I would've made it this far had I not had you. And when something like today happens, and we're out numbered without the ability to help one another, it pains me. I don't ever want to see you get hurt, buddy."

Kitt nodded, touched by his partner's words and unbridled concern for him. "Thank you, Michael. I feel the same way. But...you have to remember that it just comes with the job, unfortunately. Sometimes, we'll come out ok and others, we won't be so lucky."

"I know. It's just sometimes, I wish there was a way to turn the odds in our favor."

"Oh but they already are," Kitt joked, his tail thumping against the couch cushion.

"How?" Michael quirked.

"We come back alive, or course! Sure it may not be a lot, but it's better than nothing, right?"

Michael only nodded his head, chuckling at Kitt's wittiness. Coming back alive was _definitely_ better than nothing.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16:**_

That night, Kitt was left alone in Devon's office. Curled up and still on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket Michael got for him before his partner left. The pain was _slowly_ getting better. His side wasn't aching like it was, so that was good. But his paw and neck were still quite tender to the touch. For now though, the pain has disappeared, for Kitt was in deep sleep...

Kitt suddenly stirred. His sky blue eyes opened sleepily with a yawn. He glanced over at the clock on the wall... _2:30 AM_. Ah, nothing better than waking up in the middle of the night for absolutely no reason at all.

A low groan escaped him as he laid his head back down on his paws, being careful with his injured one. It was so weird. He wasn't tired at all. But that didn't mean he didn't want to go back to sleep. Maybe this was his body's way of saying, 'get the hell of this couch and move somewhere actually comfy!'.

With the last thought in mind and an amused grin, Kitt sat up and shook his head before gently getting off the couch. Being cautious to not jar his body any. There was a slight limp to his gait as he walked down the hall to the stairs. Once he got to the foot of the stairs, he started to carefully climb, turning down the left wing of the mansion towards his room when he got to the top.

As he walked down, he noticed how quiet the mansion was. It was quiet enough to hear a pen drop on the _carpet_! It kinda put Kitt on edge a little. His hackles raising slightly, fur bristling as he continued on. _A simple cricket chirp will do, ya know!_

Kitt sighed again when he came to his room. The door was open and he closed it with a soft shove of his nose. After hearing the familiar quiet click, he hopped up on his bed. Sinking into the comfy covers, his head supported by the pillows. Too intoxicated by the comforting warmth to change back into his human form.

 _ **/*/**_

Tossing and turning and unable to sleep, Kitt reluctantly woke up yet again. His tired, annoyed gaze drifted over to his alarm clock on the night stand. This time, the time read, _3:30 AM_ in big, light green numbers. Wow. An hour of sleep. How charming.

A frustrated groan emitted from the big wolf. Why? Why, why, why, why can't he get some decent sleep? His injuries weren't bothering him. In fact, he felt better and better with every passing minute. Thanks to his werewolf healing abilities, of course.

He heaved a deep sigh and sat up in his bed. Maybe some fresh air would help. It always seemed to work with Bonnie.

He morphed out of his wolf form and changed into some comfier clothes. After he changed, he quietly made his way out of the room, down the stairs. The giant window above the front door let in the bright moon light, bathing the middle of the stairs in a soft white light. Once he reached the bottom, he made his way to the kitchen.

Going to one of the cabinets on top, he got himself a glass and filled it with water. The cooled spring water felt good as it rushed down his throat in a continuous stream. When his glass was half empty, his eyes landed on the veranda. At the moment, it appeared to be vacant.

Perfect.

But then again, who would be up at this hour anyway? Besides a deranged werewolf that couldn't sleep after a savage attack? A light frown took place on Kitt's face then. Today's events slowly fading back to his memory and began replaying scene by painfully gory scene. There had to have been something he missed. Something they _all_ missed.

Had it not been for his keen senses...Michael could've died.

Oh hell! He almost did! He allowed that twisted creep to keep him pinned there while threatening the life of his partner, should he try anything. He could've taken him. Kitt could've taken that damn freak so easily, Tom wouldn't have even known what hit him.

But he didn't. No matter how much he wanted to at that moment. Kitt didn't do it.

And it wasn't like this didn't bother him. Oh it bothered him alright. It bothered Kitt in the sense that he didn't take them out when he was given the chance. He just sat there like a statue. Listening to Tom's pathetic speech and all that shit. All the while poor Michael was standing there, pinned to the corner. Terrified and disgusted at what the situation turned into. _Michael_ was feeling the need to say sorry? Kitt was sorry. All of today was his fault.

The youngest werewolf sighed again and walked over to the tall, double french doors leading out to the veranda. He opened the doors as quietly as he could, and slipped outside into the cool night. The full moon gazed brightly down upon the veranda and the dark sky was peppered with little twinkling stars.

Kitt walked to the railing. With his half empty glass still in one hand, he rested his hands on the smooth concrete. Taking in the peaceful scenery of the night. His gaze eventually drifted back down to the half empty glass in one hand. A slight frown played for a while before he set it on the little outside table, returning to his spot when the glass was placed at the center of the table.

And then he felt it.

The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. Quickly slipping into high alert. It wasn't the physical sense of touch that he felt, but rather...someone else's presence there with him. He tensed as the feeling continued. Sky blue eyes seemed to sparkle with apprehension as he carefully scanned the grounds he was facing. But the forest-y grounds of the Foundation proved rather difficult for the werewolf to see if someone was there. Even with the help of the bright moon light and keen eye sight. Trying to remain calm, he turned around to go back inside...

He all but screamed when he found Karr standing behind him. A grin on his face as he took in Kitt's cold glare.

"Karr, what are you doing?" He hissed at his older brother.

Karr walked over to the small outdoor table and sank into a chair. All the while still wearing that mischievous grin. "Nothin'. Just wondering what' cha doing out here." He replied nonchalantly to his little brother.

Kitt, on the other hand, was still glaring ice daggers and didn't say a word in reply to that. Karr gave him a dry look as he sat horizontally in the chair. His long legs tied together and dangling over the side arm rest.

"Kitt, c'mon now. Don't give me that look."

Still more glaring. The eldest of the two only rolled his eyes.

"Ok, ok. Ya caught me. I was going to try and scare you, k? Are we cool now?"

"Oh, well, I already knew that." Kitt muttered dryly as he sat in the other chair, opposite of his brother.

The pair sat in silence for a few moments. Both equally embracing the cool, relaxing night. Karr eventually sighed and looked over to his brother.

"So,"

Kitt's gaze turned to Karr's then. A conversation looming in the air. A conversation Kitt really wasn't totally in the mood for.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17:**_

"So?"

"Care to tell me why you're out here?" Karr absentmindedly drummed his fingers on the metal arm rest of the chair, keeping his gaze locked on Kitt's in a friendly manner. "Just curious."

Kitt leaned back in his own chair. An else where look on his face. Avoiding his brother's completely.

"I couldn't sleep. Figured I'd come out here and see if some fresh air would help."

"Did it?"

A bored sigh. "Not really, no."

Karr's expression turned serious then. "You know, you really shouldn't be out here, Kitt. You need to be resting or you could make yourself worse."

Kitt looked back up at his brother then. A slightly hardened look in his sky blue eyes. His brother's stayed calm though.

"No I'm fine. Thanks for your concern." He tried to say levelly, but Kitt couldn't help but allow some coldness into his voice. Karr didn't seem to notice, or at least didn't bother addressing it if he did. The eldest only lifted a brow.

"Really? Kitt, we may be, in some eyes, supernatural beings. But being attacked, thrown into a brick wall and breaking some ribs, has to put some extent to that. At least, I would think so." Karr replied levelly.

"It wasn't _some._ It was _one_." Kitt lowly said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Why, of all times, did a head ache have to start up now?

"Whatever." His brother's tone became just a pinch firmer. "I don't care. Bottom line is that you're injured and therefore shouldn't be up."

A frustrated sigh. "Karr,"

"What?"

"Shut up please."

Karr did as he was told wordlessly, but the slightly pained expression on his little brother's face didn't leave his mind. He didn't want to ask him if he was ok though. Afraid that he'd get shut out or ignored all together. Instead, Karr silently got out of his chair and came to Kitt's side. Gently touching his arm in concern.

"I'm fine." Kitt softly answered the unasked question.

"You sure?" His brother replied just as softly, watching him closely.

"Yeah. It's just a head ache. I'll be fine." The youngest said as he calmly stood up and walked towards the slider door.

No less than he tried to. About half way there however, his vision slurred and he felt dizzy. He put a hand to his fore head, trying to get a grip, but finding it impossible to do so in the dizziness that was steadily growing. Karr was at his side in an instant. Holding Kitt securely to himself.

"Kitt, are you alright?" He asked, his voice drenched in concern.

Kitt could only nod weakly as he tried to blink away the fogginess of his vision. Oh shit, his head was pounding now. But at least his vision was getting better.

"C'mon." His older brother's voice brought him back to reality. "Let's get you settled down."

Kitt didn't say or do anything as he allowed Karr to lead him back inside. He was too preoccupied trying to keep the relentless pounding of his head at bay. Though he was failing miserably. By the time he slipped back into modern time, they were already upstairs and heading towards where their rooms were.

Wait, how did he not notice they were headed up the stairs in the first place? Oh to hell with it. He couldn't even see straight with this pain in the ass head ache. Hell, his head felt like the damn thing would explode any given minute.

He heard a soft click as the bedroom door was open. Next thing he knew, Karr gently planted him on the bed before going into the bathroom. He heard some rustling around in the cabinets and then Karr came back with two white pills in hand.

"Here." Karr handed him the pills. "They'll help for a little bit."

Kitt wasn't one that liked to take pills. He didn't like the drowsiness affect that some pills gave him after taking them. He didn't care for the simple cover up, dreading the moment they began to wear off.

But right now, he could give a damn.

He popped the pills and took a long swallow of the cool glass of water. A small wince was associated as the refreshing water traveled down his parched throat. A gentle hand was applied to his shoulder and Kitt's gaze landed on his brother's concerned reddish brown.

"You ok?"

Kitt gave him a small nod. "Yeah."

"Why don't you just stay in here for tonight? We'll switch rooms for now. Just until tomorrow morning."

"But...I..."

"But what?"

"Well, I was just thinking that maybe it would be best if you...ya know. Stayed." Kitt murmured quietly.

Karr sighed. "Scoot over."

Kitt obliged and soon felt the comforting warmth of his big brother surround him. His strong arms wrapping up the youngest in a protective hold. Soon, they both drifted off to sleep. Both brothers snuggled up together.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18:**_

The next morning, Kitt woke up to the bright rays of the morning sun coming through the window, flooding the room in a golden blanket. He moaned and snuggled up to his warm pillow, wallowing in the comforting heat of his sheets. Kitt rolled on to his side, expecting to hit his big brother gently.

He was in for a surprise when all he felt were cold bed sheets on the opposite side.

Questioningly, he turned back over to look and sure enough, he was alone. No sign of Karr. Just a cold bedside. Kitt was about to call his brother's name when the signature click of the doorknob alerted the young werewolf that someone was coming in.

"Ah, look who's finally up." Karr joked lightly with a smile, coming to sit on his side of the bed. "How ya feeling?"

Kitt laid his head back down before responding. "Better. Not a full 100%, but definitely better."

"That's good. You kinda gave me a scare last night."

His little brother gave him a small smile. "Don't worry. It was probably just because I was exhausted after everything. I'll be fine."

"If ya say so."

"Where'd you go earlier this morning?"

"Oh, ya know. Had to help with some case stuff and all that jazz. You were still passed out cold, so I didn't want to wake you," a smirk took its place on Karr's face. "Why? Miss me?"

Kitt rolled his eyes. "Nope. Just curious as to where you went."

He quirked a dark brow at him. "Hm. Interesting."

"Any news on our boys?" The youngest asked suddenly. The question took Karr by surprise, leaving him speechless for a few moments.

"Uh, no. Not that I know of. Why?"

"Just wondering."

A moment of silence passed between the two. Neither one looking at each other, but rather a spot on the surrounding walls.

"Yeah, well. I don't think there's really a need to talk about that now. You'll do what you can, but that's about it."

He narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Kitt, those guys nearly tore you and Michael to shreds. I'm not ok with that."

"Look, I'm sorry you're not ok with it. But it's part of the job. We're gonna get beat up eventually. We can't always come out in one piece."

Karr didn't say anything for a long time. His narrowed eyes locked on with Kitt's. Eventually he got off the bed and went to the door, looking back at him before leaving.

"Maybe you should start. You're life means a lot damn more to me than catching those guys."

The icy reply put Kitt into a stuttered silence. No words could form as his brother's reply circled in his mind. His heart aching at the sadness hidden beneath them took hold.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19:**_

It's been over an hour since Kitt and Karr had their little dispute in the bedroom. A dispute that left both of them in an awkward state of sadness and upset feelings towards the matter as well as each other. Though neither has made the approach to fix it.

Kitt was going to correct that. Hopefully.

The search was long and irritating, but he managed to find his older brother in the large, enchanting rose garden. Filled with beautiful flowers of all colors, mainly white, red and pink. It had a stone pathway down the main aisle with smaller, gravel pathways between the numerous flower beds. In the middle of the rose garden was a giant fountain, standing proudly at 10 feet tall.

Kitt walked to the large fountain, going around to the other side where a metal bench sat facing out towards the countless, vibrant colored flowers. Silently, the youngest took a seat beside his brother, who never did anything to acknowledge his presence. His wine red eyes locked on a certain stone in the pathway.

"Hey," Kitt started quietly, calmly side glancing his brother.

"Hm." Karr responded, still not looking at him.

"Can we talk for a minute?" He asked, finally looking fully at Karr. The other still refused to meet his gaze.

"There's nothing to talk about, Kitt." The eldest said, shuffling his foot absentmindedly.

Kitt frowned. "Yes there is. You're upset about what happened, Karr. Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying to you." Karr snapped lowly, meeting his gaze heatedly. "Just forget it, alright?"

"No. Karr, just talk to me. Please. You're always telling me that I can come to you whenever I want to talk about something. Why not switch the roles for a few minutes?"

"Kitt," he sighed irritably. "I said there's nothing to talk about, so just drop it for damn's sake!"

The sudden outburst took Kitt by surprise and he shrunk back from Karr. His eyes looking uncertainly upon his brother. Why did Karr always have to snap at him when all Kitt was trying to do was help him? It didn't make any sense.

"Karr, please," the youngest took hold of Karr's hand gently. "Tell me what's wrong."

Angrily, Karr yanked his hand back. Standing up a moment later and making an attempt to leave. Kitt feeling completely shut out.

And it hurt.

"Shut up. I don't want to here another word of it." He snapped at him before walking away. Hot tears developing in Kitt's eyes as he watched him go.


End file.
